Shards of a Memory
by NoirRouge
Summary: Kagome is a 15 year old girl with a strange series of dreams about… broken jewels, monks and demons… OH MY! Not only that, Kagome’s disease from her child hood has returned. She strives to finish the dream story before her illness takes her life. AU
1. girls who fall down wells

Title: Shards of a Memory

Author: NoirRouge

Summary: Kagome is a 15 year old girl with a strange series of dreams about… broken jewels, monks and demons… OH MY! Not only that, Kagome's disease from her child hood has returned. She strives to finish the dream story before her illness takes her life. AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I never have, and I never WILL! Omg

A/n: Welcome to a new and fresh story by me… the slacker or writers. Don't worry, this story has been completely pre-plotted and shall not sit around on hiatus for obscene amounts of time like many of my stories have before (unfortunately). Seeing as there is nothing to distract me I shall get right to work!

Enjoy the show

Chapter one: girls who fall down wells

* * *

"There once was a priestess, who lived on this very shrine. She fell through a well and into another world…"

"No, no daddy!" The young girl scolded "I know that part! I know the WHOLE story! I want to hear the end again." She said staring intently at her father. Sure she would get her way. "Please?" she asked drawing out the word and every last syllable.

"You sure you want to hear just the end pumpkin? Not even the part about the boy in the tree?" her father asked, teasing her. He already knew no mater what he would be telling only that section of the story; even if he did bribe her with her favorite parts.

"NO! The end daddy!" she stated firmly swatting her father upside the head with one of the many stuffed animals scattered on the bed. He laughed teasingly at her and gave her tummy a quick pinch before sighing and getting ready to continue. He sat up straight, focusing on his little girl; the proper story telling words coming to mind.

"The priestess cried out and knew she must do something to save her comrades. As each one went down fighting the evil Naraku she began to form a plan. When no one but the boy with the dog ears was left the priestess stood and walked towards Naraku. The boy had fallen and called out to her to come back, so he could protect her. She did not listen to him and approached the evil demon. "I'm going to kill you" she said "so that you can never harm the people I love ever again." She grabbed Naraku about his middle and began to pray. She prayed that she could have the power to vanquish the creature, and save her friends. She began to glow with a bright pure white light. The light was so intense that everyone had to turn away and shield their eyes. When the light dimmed and everyone rose to look; they saw that the evil demon Naraku was no longer there. But the priestess was not there either."

Souta looked down at his daughter now sitting in his lap. She had begun to weep and clung tightly to his shirt. When she noticed he had stopped she glanced up at him first with a questioning look. Which quickly turned into a glare that obviously told him to finish what he had started.

"The priestess Kagome had sacrificed herself to save her friends, and everyone she loved; and more importantly the world. She gave her pure life energy away to seal the demon. Everyone mourned the loss of their priestess, and celebrated their new found freedom from the evil clutches of Naraku. Miroku and Sango had many children together. The lady Kikkyo finally rested in peace. The boy with the ears vanished. He disappeared with the light never to be seen again. Some say he and his priestess lived happily ever after in heaven. The end."

"Daddy," The girl said, her head hung low with tiredness "why did the priestess Kagome have to die?"

"I don't know sweet heart; I often ask myself the same thing. I assume so that everyone could be happy." He sighed resting his head on the child's.

"How could they be happy without her?"

Souta thought for a moment. Then after a slight pause he stood, taking his young girl up with him. He set her down at the head of the bed and pushed a few stray stuffed creatures out of the way to pull up the covers.

"Daddy I want doggy boy!" his daughter spoke up, alarmed that he would leave without first giving her the plushy. He plucked the white stuffed dog from the floor amongst many other carelessly placed dolls, and put in the girls out stretched arms.

"There you are. Night princess" He said, making his way to the door and flipping off the light.

"Daddy" came the timid voice.

"Yes Kagome?"

"I love you." She stated sleepily before yawning and turning her head.

Souta stared at his little Kagome, taking in her features. Her dark hair was matted and tangled like most five year olds were. Her blue eyes closed, draped with long lashes. Her cheeks stained pink with the permanent blush of childhood. She looked just like his older sister had. He felt his heart swell with pride at his beautiful little angel. "I love you too Sweet heart." He assured her before exiting the room and closing the door behind him.

* * *

Souta sat up abruptly looking around the room, his head turning rapidly. He stood up and headed for the door. Mizuki sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily, in a confused daze. Souta barely took notice to his wife as he reached for the door knob.

"Souta," she called out as he headed around the corner and into the hall "what's wrong?"

"I heard Kagome cry out" he called back hurrying toward his daughters room. Mizuki in her state of mild confusion stood up and just as hurried and fallowed her husband down the hall. Kagome was usually a very heavy sleeper and it was strange for her to even make a peep.

Souta approached the door with careful intent to open it very slowly as to not disturb Kagome. He thrust the door out of the way quickly when he heard a banging against the wall and rustling of the sheets.

Upon entering the room he ran over to his convulsing daughter. Kagome's head was banging rhythmically against the wall, the rest of her body twitching and tensing rapidly making the many dolls fly off the bed. She sounded as though someone was choking her; her breathing quick and harsh.

Mizuki reached the open door and gave a startled gasp. "Don't touch her!" she cried out to Souta who looked as if he was attempting to pick up and sooth the jerking child. She immediately recognized the symptoms of a seizure having worked as a nurse at the hospital for the past 7 years. Souta backed off slightly glancing back and forth at his wife and Kagome. He noticed the growing wet patch of sheets on the bed, Kagome had wet herself. Something she hadn't done since she was 3.

As Kagome started to still and rested against the sheets looking like she had not an ounce of energy left in her body she turned her head towards her father. She looked at him but did not see him, she had tears streaming from her eyes down face and dripping to the bed. "Daddy…" she called out weakly. She became more aware and started to openly sob, and reached out for her father.

Without hesitation Souta reached out and pick up Kagome from the bed and held her to him as she sobbed in fear. Mizuki rushed over and began to stroke her child's back to help sooth the violent sobs the shook her.

At that moment Souta's mother rushed into the room looking as though she had just seen a ghost. "Whats wrong? Why is she crying Mizuki? Souta what happened?" She asked so fast that the questions all blurred together, and all went unanswered.

"We need to get Kagome to the hospital" he stated firmly as he passed the child to his wife. "I will go start the car. Change her clothes." at the he left the room at a fast past, headed for the front door.

"Mizuki what happened in here?" she asked, taking Kagome from Mizuki. Mizuki glanced up as she knelt in front of the small dresser, pulling out a fresh nighty and panties for kagome.

"Kagome just had a seizure mother" she said quickly exiting the room and entering the bathroom across the hall, the old Mrs. Higurashi fallowing. Kagome was placed on the floor, standing next to her mother who started to remove her soiled clothing. "We heard her scream and Souta practically ran out of the room as if he was standing on hot coals. Then Kagome was convulsing on the bed and I was so scared." Mizuki rambled, tears starting to run down her face as she finished discarding the wet items. Mrs. Higurashi soaked a towel in warm water and began to scrub her now sniffling grand daughter. She rubbed her idle hand on Mizuki's shoulder in an attempt to calm her.

"Hush now Mizuki, you are scaring Kagome." She said in a hushed soothing voice.

Together they dried and dressed Kagome and took her out to the vehicle waiting for them in front of the house. Kagome had grown very tired by this point and was rubbing her tear stained face, her head lolling this way and that.

Mizuki sat in back next to the sleepy girl, and gently shook her. "Mommy needs you to stay awake hunny. We are going to go see the doctor."

As they came near the hospital and parked beside the emergency room Kagome began to grow upset and pulled at her nightgown. Her eyes were wide with worry and she stared at her mommy in shock. "I'm sorry I wet myself mommy." She whimpered "I won't do it again! I will be a good girl. Please don't make me get a shot." She begged and pulled herself into a ball in her seat.

"Stop it Kagome" Mizuki said in a commanding voice; attempting to unbuckle her through a table of limbs. "You won't get a shot, I promise. We just need the doctor to look at you." She cooed.

After many reassuring words all three managed to coax Kagome out of the car and into the waiting room. Kagome was soon taken away by a nurse to a room where she would be inspected. The nurse came back with a clip board and a pen, which she handed to them along with several forms that would need to be filled out. After completing the forms the small family of three sat in the room with nothing to do but worry.

Souta reflected on what Kagome had asked him earlier that night. "How could they be happy without her?" she had asked. Souta rested his head in his hands a chocked sob barely escaping. "We weren't" he answered to know one, shaking his head. "Please don't take this one away from me as well."

* * *

A month had passed since that first seizure; and almost every night fallowing there was another. Souta attempted to sooth his daughter with the stories, but Kagome would often get headaches or feel sick when he did

Souta watched Kagome run around the yard and through piles of leaves, her old great grandfather scolding her as he tried to sweep them away. Just like the leaves of autumn, Souta's world was slowly crashing down around him. Mizuki and he barely slept anymore, staying with Kagome all night to be assured she slept soundly. He could hear his wife and his mother talking in hushed voices in the kitchen. He knew what their whispers were about, the only thing they ever talked about now days. Kagome's fits.

Kagome was regularly at the hospital now days. But no matter how often she went or how long she stayed her condition remained a mystery. There was no obvious cause that could be pinpointed; and because there was no cause Kagome could not receive treatment. He watched her as she ran around and began to through the leaves and the old man, without a care in the world. How healthy she looked, it was almost impossible to tell just how sick his young daughter was.

Souta went inside to check up on dinner. Upon entering the kitchen he hugged and kissed his wife, and gave his mother a small pat. He sat at the table and watched as the two women quickly changed the subject and began to gossip about this and that.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Kagome cried as she ran into the room, her cheeks flushed and her eyes wide. "Daddy, papa fell down!"

Kagome stood next to her father. She wore a dress that was a deeper black than her hair. Her appearance stiff and clean in the starched dress, black tights and buckle shoes. It was raining. The fall leaves were all gone from the branches and mulching away into the ground. Into the ground, just like the old priest that was Souta's grandfather. The crowd that had once all stood around the grave had begun to disperse, leaving Souta, his mother, and Kagome. All stood around the spot where he laid. Buried on the shrine grounds, just like he had put into his will. It was a strange thing to think he had even written it. The old man seemed so lively, and not at all ready to leave this world behind. The heart attack was sudden, unexpected. There was little Souta could do when he found his grandfather. The man died before the ambulance could arrive.

Mizuki's absence did not go unnoticed. Kagome often questioned where her mommy had gone, and among all the other things that preoccupied Souta and Mrs. Higurashi's minds that was one of them. Mizuki had left the day the old man died. It turned out that day in the kitchen, Mizuki had been telling her mother-in-law that this was all too much for her, and she didn't think she could take it much longer. The death of his grandfather had been the last straw. Mizuki left without a word, no divorce papers, and no means of communication. She disappeared.

Souta walked back into the home he had known all his life. His mother took Kagome to the bathroom to let her soak in the warm water. They did not need her any sicker than she already was.

He looked about the house he had grown up in. It seemed empty, and dead. This house that had once echoed the cries of him and his sister during one of their many fights, where his grandfather had told stories and legends to deaf ears, and where he and Mizuki had raised their beautiful child together. He heard footsteps behind him and turned around to find his mother.

She stared patiently waiting for her son to speak. "It seems as though everyone that means anything to me is leaving. Father died when I was so young, then kagome when I was 9, then grandfather and now Mizuki. I'm so afraid of loosing you and Kagome…" he confessed with shaky breath, his eyes fixed on the floor, the cries of Kagome's delight in her bath echoing through the room.

After a long pause while listening to Kagome giggle from the other room, Mrs. Higurashi spoke up.

"Souta, I believe its time you moved out."

"Excuse me?" he said, stunned by what his mother had said.

"I admit, I should have taken this step long ago when you were a young adult. But I didn't have the heart. Now its time you moved out." She said with a knowing smile on his face.

"Mother, I'm confused. What are you talking about? Kagome needs you…"

"No, you need me" she interrupted "and I will always take care of you and Kagome. I think with all this stress, that the best thing you can do is up and leave. Leave it all behind."

"What about you?" he asked, worry plastered to his face.

She approached her son and held him for a moment. "I have lived my whole life in this house, and I see no reason to leave it." She told him. "I want to see you and Kagome happy, and I think it would be impossible for that to happen here. You need to move to a new city, get a new doctor for Kagome, and have a fresh start."

Souta nodded. She was right, there wasn't much else he could do but stay and sulk.

Kagome was dressed, and put to bed. Souta sat up thinking all that night. He would move, and he would start making plans tomorrow. All through the night he planed out a new life for him and Kagome. One where she would be happy and away from all the haunting of the old shrine.

Kagome slept soundly that night, and every other night that fallowed.

* * *

Years passed and stories about priestesses that fell through wells were forgotten. Kagome acted as though she had never had a seizure in her life and attended schools with other healthy children. Souta got a new job as a historian, and was always busy. Old Mrs. Higurashi often came to visit the two, but never the other way around. And the old shrine was soon forgotten by Souta and Kagome.

Kagome had just turned 15 when something unexpected happened. Souta pretended he didn't worry about it, but it always plagued him in the back of his mind. Kagome was walking home from school with her friends when she had started to have a fit. She was taken to the emergency room and Souta was contacted. He rushed to the hospital to find an unconscious Kagome. The doctors explained to him that she had an episode that resembled a seizure.

A week later Kagome once again fell into a fit of convulsion during school.

Seeing no end in sight, the doctors at the hospital gave Souta the name of a specialist that had just moved to Tokyo. Kagome was transferred to the Tokyo hospital, and became and official patient to the specialist that had been recommended. When Kagome was released from the hospital Souta explained everything to her.

They were going to move back into the old shrine with grandma, and she was going to see a new doctor. Souta had transferred his job and he talked about how sorry he was that she wouldn't be able to see her friends. He told her she could make new ones and have a fresh start with high school and how proud he was of her. He told her all the things a reassuring parent would say. Kagome didn't appear to be too upset, but Souta knew she was. His daughter was nit-picky and complained about small things, but when it came to something big, she didn't have a thing to say.

And so together they packed their things and headed for the forgotten shrine.

* * *

Kagome tentatively stepped out of the car and onto the shrine grounds. She shrugged her bag over her shoulder and closed the car door. She did a slow turn surveying the area. There were tall trees surrounding the whole area; you couldn't see the city despite how close it was. There was a stone walkway covered in leaves and dirt that led to the large area of the shrine, and then back to the house that she would be staying in. She walked away from the long paved driveway that was hidden from normal view by all the wooded area. She stood in the middle of the path and looked to her left, seeing long stone-set stairs that led down to the busy city street below.

"Kagome, hurry on up. We have to get the luggage to the house." Her father called back to her from further up the path; he was much more familiar with the area.

Kagome carried two large bags as well as a back pack up the path, dragging behind her father. After about a 10 minute walk they met up with the woman Kagome had grown up knowing as grandma. She was a very petit woman, about Kagome's height, with wavy hair that had brown and white streaks throughout it. Kagome knew she was much older than she looked.

"Kagome sweet heart," her grandmother cooed at her holding her arms out in a welcoming gesture "you've gotten so big. You still have all your baby fat though, thank goodness. At least I can watch you grow out of that! You get to stay in your old room; you haven't seen this place since you were 5! Honestly! Moving so slowly, even your old grandmother moves faster than you." She exclaimed, rambling on and on while Kagome fallowed the rambunctious old woman to her room.

Kagome barely remembered the room. But she remembered the smell. This was definitely her room. The familiar feeling that filled her was over whelming as she glanced over the room. She felt like she had lived her whole life and more here, and not just those 5 years past.

The room was pink of course; her old tiny bed had been replaced by a twin with a blue bedspread with daisies on it. She immediately wondered where her grandma had gotten it. The drapes on the windows where yellow, as was the ceiling. The other furniture in the room was the desk, dresser, and bookshelf.

"Your dad helped me move all this furniture in from the storage. Your not the only teenage girl that's lived here you know." As her grandmother made to leave she called back "go and get the rest of your things and then start to unpack. I will have lunch done in about an hour."

After 5 more exhausting trips that consisted of carrying everything she owned that was portable from the car to the house. When she finished she started on what her grandmother had suggested and started to put things away into the dresser and the closet. About half way through she noticed a uniform hanging from the inside of the closet door. The shirt was white with a green sailor collar and a red ribbon, with a matching green pleated skirt.

She finished moving all her things to draws or on a surface before going back to investigate the uniform again. She took it off of its hanger; it looked to be her exact size. She laid it on the bed and began to remove her own cotton t-shirt and denim skirt. As soon as she tried it on she could tell it was a little too big for her, and it looked a little aged; like it was 30 years old. She left her room and headed down stairs to ask grandma about the uniform.

When she entered the uniform the laid back chat that grandma and her dad had been having stopped abruptly. She was about to ask if the uniform was for her when her grandmother started to make cooing noises once again.

"Well aren't you the image! You look so much alike! I just can't believe the family resemblance. But oh, where did you get that uniform? I thought I had put that away a long time ago…" she said in wonder

"It was in my closet. I thought it was for school." She said with a surprised look on her face. She looked like whom?

Her grandma didn't give much room for questions as she started right back up again, blabbing about how she used to repair that uniform all the time. "You are going to the same high school of course though dear; they have updated the uniform is all. The shirt is different and all and I believe the color is blue. I will go and pick it up tomorrow. You can wear that for now if your cloths are dirty though, those are perfectly clean. Never had the heart to throw it away."

After listening to her grandmother for a few more minutes Kagome was sat down and forced to eat obscenely large amounts of food. Despite her earlier comment about baby fat she said that Kagome was much too skinny for her size.

An hour later found Kagome outside. She left the house in escape of her ever cheerful grandmother and her overly quiet father. She headed towards the area of the shrine. It was pretty large with multiple buildings that were all pretty old looking but still in use it appeared. Kagome looked through them all for a while before coming across one small building. It was the only one that was locked. It didn't even have the lock on the outside. As Kagome tried to pry open the door it remained firmly shut, as though being held back by some greater power. Kagome decided that it must have been an old junk shed and moved on.

She fallowed an old worn looking path that was dirtier than the stone pathway that led to the shrine. After a while the path ended and Kagome came face to face with an enormous tree. It had white papery rope with shreds of jagged paper hanging around its fat trunk. Not only was it wide but it was tall, easily stretching above the other trees. Kagome stepped closer, there was a sort of energy about the tree, and it was filled with so much life. She reached out to examine it when something strange happened. The tree throbbed. Not just the tree, Kagome's whole world seemed to pulse before it turned black.

Kagome's vision was a little fuzzy, but she seemed ok. She was sitting up, leaning back against the old tree, staring up into its plethora of branches and leaves. She felt warm, and calm, like she had been here before. There was a soothing smell the wafted around her as she laid back. She was so comfy right here, she just wanted to rest. As she laid back a figure appeared over her.

"Kagome… get up" the voice was distant but warm and familiar. Kagome smiled reached her hand up.

"…" Just as she was about to speak the name Kagome felt herself being shaken harshly. She squinted her eyes and opened them slowly and groggily. She stared up into the face of her father, who clutched her tightly about her middle. He was staring down at her with concern and looked as though he was about to cry.

"Kagome" he called once more.

"What?" she said in irritation having been woken from her… dream?

"Kagome we have been looking for you for three hours! Did you have a seizure? Are you all right? You're not hurt are you?" he asked in a frenzy of questions, examining her all over for bruises or evidence of harm.

"I don't think so…" she looked around. It was growing dark, the sun setting behind the thousands of trees. "It was sunny, I was sleeping under the tree… there was a boy" she said in her daze, her eyes unfocused. She tried to stand up but her legs refused to obey her and she slumped back against her father.

"Boy? There has been nobody near this shrine for 10 years besides your grandmother." He gently picked her up and carried her back toward the house.

"Dad?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"Who was it grandma thought I looked like?" she asked, feeling guilty mentioning it, the expression on her fathers face became pained.

"Your aunt… my sister. She died when I was 9."

Souta carried his daughter back to the house and sent her to bed. After making sure she was all right and wasn't going to have another fit he left her there with the door slightly ajar and headed down stairs. His mother was sitting at the kitchen table her eyes glazed over as she stared longingly at the photos she had laid out before her.

"She was my baby girl, Souta; just like you're my baby boy. Nothing will ever change that, not a well, nor another world. Not even death." She said staring into her sons eyes.

"I know mom, I know"

Not much was said after that. It was a delicate topic. The only way Souta had managed to express himself was though telling stories to his daughter. But his daughter was too old for fairytales, and no one talked about girls that fell down wells anymore in this house.

End Chapter


	2. Violent Memories

Title: Shards of a Memory

Author: NoirRouge

Summary: Kagome is a 15 year old girl with a strange series of dreams about… broken jewels, monks and demons… OH MY! Not only that, Kagome's disease from her child hood has returned. She strives to finish the dream story before her illness takes her life. AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I never have, and I never WILL! Omg

On with the show

Chapter two: Violent memories

* * *

Kagome was a dreamer, and she loved dreams. She never forgot her dreams because she believed they always held hidden messages for her. Messages she would have to decode later after she woke. She had many books on dreams about the meanings or symbolism. She had started her dream obsession sometime ago, when she was young. The doctors had asked her to make dream charts for them; hoping to find clues to why she continued to have the mysterious seizures. 

Kagome dreamed about all sorts of things. About school, her friends, her dad, pokey, and many things normal teenagers would have floating around in their subconscious. But she had never had this dream before. Not that she could remember anyway.

It was strange. She felt as though she were floating, like she was observing something rather than doing it. The image was fuzzy and unclear, but she knew that she was staring at a well. Kagome felt a strange tug that pulled her into the well. She wanted to yell but her body wouldn't obey, still in its deep sleep. Kagome was surrounded by darkness. It wasn't whole, it seemed scattered and cloud like; floating around her. The thing continued to pull her down into the never ending void of darkness. Then the world turned black. When the image returned to Kagome she was in a forest. The images weren't whole; they were more like pictures being played before her. Kagome watched the pictures as she went deeper into the forest, the setting becoming greener and crowded. Slowly the images came closer to a large tree. Kagome recognized the tree from somewhere; but she couldn't recall where at the moment.

There was someone tied to the tree; strapped to it by thick tangled vines that looked ages old. It was a boy, but Kagome could not see his face. Try as she might the image remained blurry. The pictures that passed by Kagome's eyes had stopped. She was now standing in the small clearing around the enormous tree. She turned slowly and took in the large expanse of forest that the images had shown her. Kagome turned back and stared at the boy in the tree. She took one step closer and reached out. As her hand drew nearer the scene grew fuzzier, till Kagome could no longer make out what it was she saw.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and saw the blurry pink room that was now hers. She felt a strange sadness as she woke; like she was leaving someone behind. There was a longing in her chest to go back to sleep so she could see the face of the strange boy in the tree.

"Kagome," a voice called from downstairs "its time to wake up Kagome! You start school today!"

"Ok…" she mumbled, and pushed back the sheets, swinging her feet to the side of the bed. She rubbed her eyes as she stood up and scratched at a rather persistent itch. She walked over to her closet and pulled out the freshly washed and pressed uniform. The uniform was a deep blue. There was a pleated blue skirt with black knee-high socks, a white button down tee that was stiff and formal looking, as well as a blue vest with the school logo on it. Being spring, Kagome did not need to wear the school blazer.

It had been a week since Kagome and her father had moved in with her grandmother. The school year had ended about two weeks before and the new one was now starting. Kagome was going to be a freshman in high school, something she had once looked forward to with great anticipation, but now dreaded do to the fact that she was in such an unfamiliar area.

The whole week had been spent helping her grandmother clean up the old shrine. She had swept the stone paved walk ways several times, and though greatly improved they were still had dirt and mildew wedged between the stones. She had cleaned out and dusted the old shrine houses as well as cleaned windows and doors. The shrine had started to look more useful and welcoming as the week progressed.

"I haven't had anyone to help around here since your grandpa died. It's so nice to finally be able to take care of this place again." The old woman had said, but it was Kagome who was doing all the work.

Kagome's grandmother kept her at work no matter how much she complained or protested, until her father insisted that his mother let Kagome rest before she had another attack.

Kagome finished buttoning down her shirt and carefully put the vest on. She stared at her reflection in the mirror for few moments before giving up. There was no improving the uniform, and it wasn't all that bad. The one she had found last week was much worse. She carefully made her way downstairs and into the kitchen; occasionally slipping on the tile in her sock clad feet.

"Well don't you look professional?" Her father chimed from his seat at the table.

Kagome skidded over to her chair in a very unprofessional manner and plopped down beside her father. "I look like a blue berry." She sighed, acting the part of the abused teenager who would never be taken seriously.

"Yes, but a very professional looking blueberry." Her grandmother contradicted as she sat large heaping plates of food before her and Souta. "But you're not ripe at all! We have to plump you up and make you nice before you turn sour."

Souta laughed cheerful at his mothers teasing "I think she already has."

Kagome huffed and shoveled food into her mouth as an excuse to not retort to the comments flying her way.

"Oh my, what an appetite!"

* * *

Kagome turned round the corner of the block and advanced on the large brick building that was her new school. Kagome had to find her own way to school like most other teenagers. The route was not too long but slightly complicated. Kagome had to walk 10 blocks to the station, where she took the subway to the opposite side of the city. After exiting the incredibly busy subway she had walked another 3 blocks and had turned numerous corners before she finally made it to the secluded block that her high school sat upon. 

The building was tall and old looking; crowded with happily babbling students. Kagome wadded her way through the school's populous and made her way towards the office. She waited about 15 minutes before a secretary finally saw to her; giving Kagome her schedule and student ID book. Afterwards she was escorted by an old rough looking teacher to her homeroom. She was glad to see the young man, about mid 30s, sitting in at a desk, and heaved a sigh of relief that the rough old man would not be her teacher.

"You must be Kagome Higurashi." The man greeted her standing up from his desk. He walked over and gently shook Kagome's hand. "I'm your homeroom teacher Hojo. You may not remember me but I used to be a close friend of your family's. I haven't seen you since you were tiny." He said with a goofy smile on his face that resembled one an old uncle would give his niece. He led Kagome to one of the many empty desks and made a motion for her to sit. "You're lucky to arrive at the beginning of the year; our school is famous for its academic achievements. I hope you enjoy your first year of high school here."

Kagome sat down at the desk and took out the necessary materials for class and listened half heartedly to her teacher babble about class and study habits. She had an odd feeling, like she already knew this man from somewhere before. She brushed the feeling off as she accepted a few text books from him; after all, he said he knew her when she was little.

"About your health issues," as Hojo continued Kagome's head snapped up in shock "I received a folder on the situation and have been in contact with your specialist. I've been told what to look out for just incase you might get sick during class. I need you to come and tell me whenever you start to feel a little, well, funny. Ok?"

Kagome nodded and started intently at her desk. Hojo continued for a few more minutes until the bell rang to signal that it was time for homeroom to begin. Students came bustling into the class and sitting in the seats that they had been assigned and waited in an impatient manner for class to start.

The teacher stood at his desk and called for everyone to stand and then bow. After standing back up straight the whole class in unison called back "Good morning Hojo sensei."

Kagome pretended to listen for the most part of class, and entertained herself my staring out the window and onto the school grounds. The first day of school was just introduction, nothing important was ever done. The view from the window on the third floor of Kagome's class looked down upon the sports field; where unfortunate students who had physical education for their first period were running around a track. No one but her family and doctors had ever known about Kagome's condition before, and Kagome could barely even remember it from when she was young. She wasn't so sure that she liked this man she only just met knowing about it.

The rest of the class period was spent with Hojo and trying to remember all the students' names and passing out papers that required parent signatures; then the class paused as the bell rang for break period and lunch.

Kagome ate lunch alone at her desk, and ignored the rest of the class as they all gossiped about this and that; the cliques having formed a long time ago. She cleaned off her desk and exited the class to hunt down a bathroom and wash her hands. She had nearly circled the whole third floor before she found a bathroom that wasn't clustered with gibbering girls. As Kagome was washing her hands something caught her eye. She peered out the small window to see one girl on the track field running around, kicking and punching in a hurried frenzy. Kagome watched for a moment before exiting the restroom and towards her class. On her way she passed a group of chattering girls. Normally she wouldn't be interested in the conversation, but the girls were staring down at the same scene that she had been watching previously.

"That girl is such a nerd. Who practices like that during lunch where everyone can see? She is trying to show off." One girl said condescendingly.

"I heard she is the best in the school though." one girl commented.

"Yeah, at being a freak. Did you here the rumor about her? They say she attacked a teacher last year and called him a demon!" another chimed in.

Kagome had heard enough and walked away from the bunch. Last year? So that must have made the girl a second year, and a year older than Kagome. Kagome felt a pull towards the girl, a strange attraction; she wanted to get to know her. Kagome seemed to be having these types of feeling a lot more lately.

* * *

After school had dismissed Kagome made for the direction of the subway once again. This time headed for the middle of the swarming city. It took her about 20 minutes before she reached her destination, the specialist's office. 

Kagome had been greeted by an overly friendly receptionist and was instructed to wait until the doctor was ready to see her. Kagome was a little surprised to find out that her doctor was not in a hospital or a clinic, but in a rented office space that resembled therapists' rooms. After a short wait, the receptionist called to her that she could now enter the office. Kagome slowly made her way across the room and to the door. She pushed it open stepping to the side, then closed it once more; letting anyone in the room know she had entered.

The office was large, complete with several bookshelves, a large couch, and some decorative plants. In the middle of the room was a large expensive looking oak desk, with a flat screen monitor on top. Sitting in front of the extravagant desk was a rather large old woman; older than Kagome's grandmother. She had a black woman's business suit on, and her long grey hair was up in a stiff bun, balanced on the top of her head.

"Please have a seat. My name is Dr. Kaede, and I'm going to be your main doctor for the next year." She said and motioned for Kagome to have a seat on the couch. Kagome sat down on the soft couch and looked timidly around the room.

"Well, I already know who you are, so that ends introductions. Why don't we get started? I'm going to ask basic questions first, your name, age; then we will move on to some more specific questions. This alright?" Dr. Kaede asked, flipping through one of the many files sitting on the desk. Kagome assumed it was hers.

The woman intimidated Kagome. She had an aura about her that screamed 'professional' and she was rather 'cut to the chase'. But Kagome did nod slightly, and Dr. Kaede smiled at her; the wrinkles around her eyes and mouth crinkling, making her appear older.

"Alright then, what is your full name?" she asked looking down at the file in her hand.

"Kagome Higurashi." She stated, the first time she spoken after entering the room.

"And your age?"

"15"

"What is your father's name? Your mother's?"

"Souta Higurashi, and um… I have forgotten my mother's name. She left when I was 5." As Kagome spoke her voice wavered slightly.

Kaede looked up at Kagome for a moment before flipping through her papers to another page in the file. "You were 5 at the time? That would be about when your seizures first started correct?" she asked, jotting down notes at a fast pace.

"Um, yeah. But I can't remember them. I can't remember my mother leaving either. I only know what my Dad and the records say about the illness."

Kaede humphed and wrote down a few more notes before setting down the file and looking sternly at Kagome. "Well it's not strange that you don't remember the attacks or your mother; you were very young and the seizures could have affected your memories. About the seizures, it's not an "illness" Kagome. You have been tested for epilepsy as well as many other diseases that could cause or be related to the seizures. You have not tested positive for any of them. I'm assuming no one has bothered to thoroughly explain this to you before, so I shall brief you on the situation."

Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat. She didn't think it was very serious at all, but this woman obviously saw her attacks as some sort of life threatening situation. It unnerved her.

"A seizure is a sudden surge of electricity through the brain; it usually effects how a person acts for a short period of time. During your seizures you become unconscious and your body convulses violently for a few minutes before you regain consciousness. You have a more serious form of seizure; more often they are small, and barely noticeable. Seeing as you obviously do not have one of the many diseases that seizures are usually symptoms of, I have been recruited to investigate. I believe that maybe your seizures could be caused by a memory, or a thought; perhaps a traumatizing event when you were small that could trigger the electric surge."

Kagome was feeling slightly overwhelmed by all the information that Kaede was feeding her. After giving it a moment to sink in, she felt a little more secure. She knew what Kaede was looking for. It wasn't a very large piece of information, but it did comfort her somewhat. A memory? Kagome didn't have any of those. She couldn't remember her grandfather's death, or her mother leaving. What else was there?

After another 45 minutes of questioning, Kaede told Kagome that today's session was over. At that moment Kagome remembered something that she had wanted to tell Kaede.

"Um, Dr. Kaede is fainting a symptom of… um, whatever's wrong with me?" she asked picking up her school bag from where she discarded it on the floor.

"Fainting, possibly. Did you have a seizure more recently than the one two weeks ago?"

"No, well… at least I don't think I did. I didn't wake up feeling sick and I didn't um…" she gestured to her lower body, to embarrassed to mention the wetting that had occurred last time. Kaede nodded for her to continue. "All I remember is standing in the woods near my house, and then my dad was holding me. He said it had been hours since had gone… I don't even remember fainting."

"Well it might have been an affect from the fits you'd had, you could have still been fatigued from the trip and not used to the new surrounding; which is more likely. I wouldn't worry too much about it this time; it sounds more like you took a nap. But if it does happen again be sure to let me know." Kaede said smiling up reassuringly at Kagome, her face wrinkled with expression.

"Alright, thank you." Kagome said politely before opening the door to exit the room.

"Oh yes, Kagome, your scheduled to visit me every day this week, same time. After that you will only be coming by on Mondays and Thursdays."

"Oh, ok. Good bye." Kagome stepped out of the office and closed the door firmly behind her. The specialist was much different that she had assumed she would be. Although she had a strict appearance and was very to the point, she seemed laid back and kind; much like her grandmother.

Kagome made the 20 minute trip home safely. Somewhat jostled around by the older teens out for parties and fun, but safely. She walked home and was about 3 blocks from the shrine when the sun began to set. As Kagome neared the shrine the trees looked eerie and frightening, illuminated by the sinking sun.

She walked up the long stairs to the gather of old fashioned buildings at the top. After she passed them all she began to feel panicked. A sense of fear washing over her. She quickened her steps in a rush to get to the small house hidden behind the wooded area. She stopped as she reached the path that led to the monstrous tree. Having felt welcoming and calm earlier, the tree now frightened Kagome. She was too afraid to take a step pass it, and stared at it looming in the distance.

Kagome took a shaky breath and began to scold herself. "It's just a tree kagome!" she told herself. "It's not going to hurt you. It's inanimate for pity sake!"

And with that said Kagome ran off at top speed toward the house, with her bag clutched tightly to her chest as if it would protect her.

* * *

A/n: yes I know, much shorter than the first chapter. Please forgive me. I have great plans for this story! Please anticipate a quick update!

If you read it, review it, it's only polite. And if you don't want to be polite I will just have to take you over my knee and teach you some manners! Flames? Yummy spicy!

Beta: My dear and lovely Tina


	3. feeling faint

Title: Shards of a Memory

Author: NoirRouge

Summary: Kagome is a 15 year old girl with a strange series of dreams about… broken jewels, monks and demons… OH MY! Not only that, Kagome's disease from her child hood has returned. She strives to finish the dream story before her illness takes her life. AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I never have, and I never WILL! Omg

On with the show

Chapter three: feeling faint

* * *

The next night Kagome was in the dream woods again. A strange series of events had occurred and Kagome found herself somewhat overwhelmed. She had been chased by a demon, freed the boy with no face from the tree, then he tried to kill her, a jewel fell out of her BODY, and what she assumed had been a day later, it shattered. Everything had gone dark except for the jewel, which emitted and eerie glow as it shattered, its shards flying in all directions. The sight would have been amazing if Kagome hadn't felt the overwhelming sense that she had done something terribly wrong. 

Kagome's world had then shifted to an old hut, were she sat with an equally old woman. The Old woman looked extremely familiar, but at the moment Kagome couldn't recall from where she had seen her.

'Kaede…'

Kagome could not hear what the woman had been telling her, but she could tell it was extremely important. The boy without a face and she then began to travel, and it appeared to Kagome that they were collecting the shards. One by one, and very slowly, the shards came together.

Things happened in a speedy blur. She saw battles with demons, and humans alike. The group having been originally her and the faceless boy had grown into a group of 5. She watched as a fox demon, a monk, and a demon slayer joined there unconventional group.

Just as quickly as the vision had happened, it stopped. Kagome's eyes opened to reveal that she had been dreaming once again. She slowly rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up in bed. The feeling of sadness washed over again just as it had last time; and possibly even stronger this time as well.

After a few moments of contemplating the dream she looked down at her alarm clock.

7:50

Oh no! She slept in a whole hour!

Kagome rushed around her room to gather her things and shouted obscene things that could be heard by the other family members downstairs. No one paid it much attention though. That was just how Kagome was.

* * *

After much noise and hustle on Kagome's part, she had made it to school on time, and with time to spare. But unfortunately for Kagome, she hadn't finished her homework. She rushed over to her desk and got to work. She read through the text at a hurried pace, and scribbled her answers down on the answer sheet. 

Hojo noticed Kagome's sad attempt at her homework from across the room at his desk. He smirked and shook his head knowingly. It must run in the family; this Kagome was exactly the same as the other. Even with study habits. He walked over to her desk and tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

"Having some trouble Kagome?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Um, no Hojo sensei. I just—had some trouble sleeping last night and it interfered with my school work." Her excuse was lame, but not a complete lie; her dreams did in fact trouble her.

Hojo had a slightly worried expression on his face. Kagome's condition must have been acting up, she did look rather tired. But then again teenagers had habits of staying up late. "Kagome I need you to be honest with me," Hojo said in an almost whisper. "Have you been having trouble with your condition, because if you have I can excuse you from your assignments for today and let you rest?"

"No, no, no! It's nothing like that!" Kagome reassured. "I'm perfectly healthy, I couldn't be better. I'm just a little tired from studying so much, yeah that's it. You know new school and all." Kagome didn't think she sounded very convincing, but Hojo must have bought it because he nodded slowly and backed off a bit.

"Well if you have any problems just let me know so we can take care of it right away, all right?"

Kagome nodded, and started back on her homework. She needed to get at least half more done before the bell rang. Which it did only moments later. The class all retreated to their designated spaces and did their morning ritual before class was officially begun.

Oh well, maybe if Kagome pretended to be ill she could get extra credit.

* * *

Break came a little too late for Kagome's taste, but it did come. She had been forced to turn in the revolting piece of work she called her homework. After that they had been quizzed over last nights reading. And after many other strenuous study activities Kagome was ready for a break. 

Hojo had asked her to stay for break so that he could help her with her homework, but Kagome made the excuse that she had to use the restroom to escape her studious fate. As she left the room she felt slightly guilty for running out on her teacher like that, so even if she didn't really need to she went to the restroom and spent a few minutes there before wandering the school grounds.

Kagome had actually hoped to find the girl she had seen from the day before. She had gone to the gym and track field first, but there was no sign of her. Kagome then switched to wandering aimlessly about the school. She had been around the first and second floor as well as the track field and roof. She wouldn't have time to eat her lunch now but that didn't bother her. Kagome decided to change her course a bit and started a path around the outside of the school building. Having never been around the whole building yet, even though she couldn't find the girl, she was actually getting something out of her drifting about.

It was about 5 minutes before the bell would ring, and Kagome had given up. She headed for the school entrance and decided that she could look again tomorrow. As she neared the front of the school however Kagome was very surprised to see the girl she had been looking for sitting on a bench. She looked as though she was studying, her head bowed forward and her shoulders slumped. Kagome made a b-line straight for her at a fast tempo.

Suddenly the girl stood up and made to leave for class, but Kagome was determined to catch up to her before she could disappear. Just as she prepared to call out for her to wait up Kagome felt something very strange. Her head began to swim and her vision blurred. Kagome stopped in her tracks and grabbed her suddenly throbbing head. She had never felt like this before. Kagome could no longer feel her legs beneath her and felt as though she was about to fall over. Kagome looked up and must have made a noise that she couldn't hear, because the girl suddenly turned around and with a loud shout started to run at Kagome. That was the last thing she could remember before her world turned black and she felt the hard impact of the ground.

Kagome felt warm and safe. The girl from her dream was sitting next to her under a large tree. They were talking, but Kagome couldn't hear the words. That wasn't important anyway, what was important was how calm she felt; how this felt so right. She didn't want to ever move from under that tree, with her dream friend. But suddenly she was being shaken from her comforting vision.

Kagome blinked her eyes a few times. The girl that was shaking her looked like the one she had just envisioned. Kagome was very confused, the girl was talking to her, but she didn't comprehend a single bit of it. That was until the girl began to shake her again.

"Please stop that…" Kagome said very weakly.

"Omigosh! I'm so sorry!" the girl said very quickly as she helped Kagome sit up. "You just fainted, and I wasn't sure what to do. I would have carried you but I didn't want to move you unless I knew you were ok. I was so shocked you just sort of fell over! I mean you looked fine one second then the next you look like you were dieing!" The girl rambled, resting her hands on Kagome's shoulders helping to hold her up.

"I need to get back to class now, thank you." Kagome said, she felt somewhat detached, like she was still in a dream.

"The bell rang about 5 minutes ago. You really should go to the nurse's office, maybe even to the hospital." The girl insisted.

Kagome allowed the stranger to help her stand and hold her up right. "I don't know, I feel fine…"

"You are going to the nurse. You don't look fine at all."

Kagome couldn't refuse as she was steered toward the nurse's office. She felt so tired and she just wanted to go back to sleep. That was it, she wasn't getting enough sleep. It was nothing serious.

Once they reached their destination the nurse was so flushed and worried looking; she probably didn't get this sort of thing very often. It took much convincing on both Kagome's and the nurse's part to get the girl to leave and return to class. Kagome insisted she was fine and that nothing had happened and the nurse stated that this office was only for the sick or injured. She bustled the girl off and wrote her a hall pass and an excuse for her absence so far.

Didn't

"Sango, your late enough as it is! Stop worrying, I've got everything under control."

The nurse turned towards Kagome and looked very perplexed and unsure. "And what is your name sweet heart?" she asked, taking out a note pad to write the information down on.

"Kagome Higurashi. I'm fine, I can go back to class now." She was starting to worry that Hojo might think she was skipping his class.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you do that right now." The woman looked very shock when she pulled up a file on Kagome in the computer. No doubt that the woman must have just read about her condition. She turned to face Kagome with a determined look. "Ok, I need you to tell me everything that happened all right. Did you have an attack?"

"No, I don't think so. I feel fine; I was just walking outside when I fainted." Kagome reassured her, really wanting to return to class.

"You look rather tired. You were walking around outside? Did you eat lunch today?"

"Um, no. I was looking for somebody. It just slipped my mind. I think my teacher might be worried about me so I better…"

"Oh that's right!" the nurse started to walk towards her office. "Who is your teacher dear?" she called from the other room."

"Hojo sensei." She called back. At that moment a young man entered the room. He wore the same uniform as Kagome, but he carried himself with such confidence that it was hard to believe he was in high school.

"Ms. Nurse," he called "You see I think my heart is broken, and I need you to patch it back up for me." The line was sleazy and corny as hell, but it still made the nurse blush.

"Miroku you look just fine!" she chastised him "But it's a good thing you showed up. I need you to take a note to this young ladies teacher. She will be in here for a while and I don't want him to worry."

The boy named Miroku suddenly noticed that Kagome was also in the room. He looked over at her and a sleazy smile began to form across his face. He looked her over slowly while the nurse wrote out her note. Kagome really didn't like how this guy was staring at her, she felt as though she was being mentally stripped.

"You're new here. Are you a first year?" Kagome nodded. "Wow, finally one looker out of that bunch. I love fresh meat." Miroku leered.

"Miroku leave her alone. Unlike you she has a reason to be here. Now take this note and get out of my office." The nurse turned back to Kagome after Miroku had left. "As for you, I'm going to get you something to eat. I think you were most likely just in need of some food. I will call your parents to inform them of your faint however, it is required that I do so. And I want you to stay in here and rest for an hour before I send you back to your class room."

Kagome sighed. There was no escaping it.

She ate everything the nurse gave her; which wasn't actually all that much. And she took a small nap until the lady woke her and excused her back to class. She did feel somewhat better and was relieved to be freed from the grasp of the dreaded nurse.

* * *

The day passed very slowly for Kagome. After returning to class Hojo did nothing but ask repeatedly if she was all right, or if she wanted to be excused for the day. Kagome could have asked to be excused from the assignments but she would have felt guilty and have fallen behind. 

After school Kagome made her commute over to Kaede's office and waited patiently for her doctor to arrive. Only moments later Kagome was called into the office and she sat down for the second day in a row on the couch.

At first it was a lot like it had been the day before. Kaede asked her simple answers which Kagome would reply to the best of her ability. But then Kaede had asked her if anything had happened today at school. She knew. The nurse must have had Kaede's contact information and have called her about the incident.

Kagome decided since Kaede most likely already knew she would tell her what had happened. "I just fainted during lunch, it was nothing serious. I just hadn't eaten enough today. But I'm fine now! The nurse gave me some snacks and I feel just fine…"

"You fainted?" oops, she hadn't known. "I was afraid of that, ever since you told me about your other faint. This is becoming rather frequent. I'm not really sure what to make of it right now, but I want to have you come in during the weekend for a check up. Hopefully it's not related to your episodes."

Kagome felt foolish now, she hadn't needed to tell Kaede about the faint. She knew she needed to tell her doctor important things such as this, but she was so embarrassed by all the attention she received. Like she was some sort of experiment.

The conversation went back to simple questions and conversations about Kagome's eating and sleeping habits.

"You look rather tired today; did you sleep badly last night?" Kaede asked, jotting down notes on her clipboard.

"I slept just fine, and I even had a nap in the nurse's office." Kagome huffed and slumped in the chair. She did feel a little tired, but it was nothing serious.

"Do you have a restless sleep? Or perhaps you are sleeping too much; that can make you lethargic."

"Restless sleep? You mean like, nightmares or something?"

"Yes that sort of thing, or anything that would trouble you while you sleep." Kaede tapped the pen on her clip board, prepared to take notes the minute Kagome would speak.

"Well, I do have this recurring dream. Well, it's not recurring…. it's more like a series, or a story kinda." Kagome spoke quietly and slumped further into the chair.

"Really? It's not a bad dream or anything then?" Kaede asked, her hand moving like wildfire across the paper.

"No, it's a good one I think. It's comforting, kind of like when you listen to an old song you used to like. I do always feel really sad when I wake up though; I feel like I just want to go back to sleep."

Kaede stopped her note taking shortly after Kagome had finished. She set the clip board on her desk and placed the papers back into Kagome's file. "Well, that is a rather common sign of someone under stress or in depression. I imagine that all this business about your condition has you under a great deal of stress. I'm going to make out a very specific sleep chart for you however and e-mail it to your father. I want you to get enough sleep without oversleeping. We don't want you to slip into depression; it could possibly worsen your health."

Kagome nodded and stared at her feet, unsure of what to say. She didn't feel depressed at all, she was sure she was perfectly fine. After a short awkward silence Kagome looked back up to see Kaede putting away her file.

"Well, our session is up for today. The schedule will be in your dad's e-mail by the time you get home. I will phone him and inform him to set your alarm clock for you. Have a good night Kagome."

Kagome left the office and dragged her feet as she made her way home. The last thing she wanted to do was deal with her fathers concern for her. Enough people had fussed over her for today, she just wanted to sleep.

She wanted to sleep, and see the boy's face…

* * *

A/n: Omigosh! I'm so sorry about the wait. I'm moving to my mother's apartment this week and it's really busy! Plus on top of that I've been working on a sewing project for Princess Florea, if you don't know her, you suck, end of story. So… I hope to have another update for you when all this moving is all over and I'm all settled in my new home. Plus I will be posting pictures on my Xanga and live journal if you would like to see my new pad. Just e-mail me. 

If you read it, review it. It's only polite. And if you don't have any manners I will just have to take you over my knee and teach you some. Have a nice day. Flames not welcome, but constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
